Judgement
by The Dead Hour
Summary: After being saved by a mysterious guy, Lincoln will soon find out from a certain sister that there is more to him than he thinks. (Rated T for Violence and a bit of swearing)
1. Chapter 1

It was an average Monday afternoon, everyone in class were participating in group activities in order to pass the class, instructed by their teacher, Ms. Johnson.

Outside, the smell of freshly cut grass and the warm, humid afternoon air were all what the kids were waiting for, just to be embraced to it like a mother does to her baby after taking it's first steps.

"All right, class! Time for recess!" Ms . Johnson said as every student cheered happily as they all ran outside to have fun. Lincoln was one of those kids who loved to spend recess with his best friend, Clyde.

Wearing his usual attire, orange polo shirt and blue jeans, accompanied with grey socks and white sneakers. He and Clyde talked about the upcoming episode of their favorite ghost show "ARGGH!"

They exchanged a conversation with each other during the hallway walk down. It wasn't until they reached outside that was filled with students running around and hanging out with their friends. The sounds of kids playing, laughing, and giggling was the normal sounds of your average playground.

"So that's how we are not going to miss out on a episode of-"

"ARGGH!" Both Clyde and Lincoln shouted in excitement as they were stoked to watch this episode. Their shouting caused some kids to look over in curiosity.

"So, did you come up with a plan yet?" Clyde whispered to him, not wanting people to think they were just shouting weirdos.

"Yeah, and hopefully it won't end up like last time!" Lincoln said with a determined look on his face while pumping his fast into his palm.

"Yeah, that's the ticket!" Clyde said with support while shrugging his shoulder.

"Hey, guys! Look, it's Lincoln!" Says a kid with a memorable voice from a not so liked episode.

It was the group of kids who viewed his embarrassing videos, here to make fun of Lincoln once again of the embarrassing things he posted online.

"I can't believe you would only admire a single chest hair!" One kid said as they all roared in laughter.

"Yeah, well at least I got chest hair!" Lincoln snapped back while shaking his fist.

However, he was losing the emotional battle inside of him.

"Oh please! A hamster could get more hair than you a lot more quicker!" Another student said.

(I'm terrible at kiddie insults)

"Yeah and good luck with Christina! I don't think she will be asking you out anytime soon!" A female student said as the group continues to laugh at him.

All Lincoln did was to sink his head down with his cheeks red in embarrassment as Clyde patted his shoulder.

However, none were aware of a shadow of a person standing right behind a tree only a few meters away, looking at the group laughing at the white headed kid with disgust. He had been watching this kid for a few days now and can't stand to see him being bullied by those idiotic kids. Besides, it's what she wants him to do after all.

He didn't know what happened to him, but he felt nothing but sympathy for the 11 year old. Kinda reminds him of himself when he used to be a kid. He decided that after these past few days, he's had enough.

He walks out of the tree and started walking towards them. They didn't notice him until a kid in the furthest back of the group heard his footsteps and turns around, only for her eyes to go pinprick as she looks up at the guy.

"U-uh, g-guys...?" She stuttered in fear as she weakly pointed at the boy. The others turn around and their eyes too went pinpricked as well, even one of them peed his pants which is weird considering someone their age.

Lincoln noticed the suddenly loss and laughter and looked up, only to see the guy towering over all of them.

This caused the other kids to look in their direction and see this odd individual. They looked on with fear, but no as much as Lincoln's. Even Clyde had froze in fear as he felt himself panicking.

This guy was a little taller than Luan by a few inches. He had what appeared to be black, slightly tattered paint ball armor covering his entire body, shoulder and knee pads protected their obvious body part, making this person's appearance more bulky. The gas mask he wore over his head to block his facial features didn't lower the creep factor one bit, it was his red eyes glowing through the goggles of the mask that did. He wore boots and gloves that had a dark emotion to it that rivaled that of Lucy's shoes, except it was colored dark purple. He was holding a paintball gun over his shoulder and had a iron, half rusted pickaxe on his back.

All he said was in a muffled, deep voice "Go Away.." which was surprising for a kid his height.

Almost in command, the whole group of kids ran away screaming as all of the other kids also ran away.

However, Lincoln and Clyde just stood there, gazing into the guy's mask whose eye holes were now dark as night as it was just red as blood. Lincoln looking like a ant to him ran through his mind. This guy can harm him if he wanted to and not even his best friend could stop him.

The guy than walked towards the duo, not even trying to escape this psycho. The grass beneath this guy's feet were being crushed and destroyed, just like Lincoln's feeling of movement.

He continued walking towards them, the duo never breaking his gaze. They watched as he slowly walked closer to them. Sweat trailed down the side of the best friends' faces as they stare at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

He stopped in front of them a few meters away and just stood there, Lincoln saw this as his chance as he grabbed Clyde and ran back inside, not bothering to look back to see if he was still there. They were afraid that if they looked back, he would be right behind them, the predator ready to catch it's prey.

Lincoln continued to run back towards the double doors, not caring that Clyde is being dragged like a sack of potatoes, a light sack of potatoes.

"Uh, Lincoln! Can you stop now? I just got these new shoes!" Clyde tried to tell him, but they went under deaf ears.

They finally reached the door with a sweating Lincoln and Clyde with half ripped off shoes. However, when they turned around, the mask wearing person was gone. He had completely vanished, only leaving the grass footprints he made behind.

"Lincoln, who was that...?" Clyde asked him, confused and frightened at the same time.

"No idea, Clyde...I have no idea..." Lincoln said, still shaking as if he were freezing.

The other classmates soon came out of the school to scan the playground, also finding out that the person had vanished as well. Everyone looked at each other with scared and curious faces, asking each where he might have went.

The afternoon went by in the mist of curiosity and worry, wondering if he will ever come back, this time with the intent to hurt or possibly kill someone. This is what went on in Lincoln's mind. Clyde was faring a little better, trying to cloud his mind with daydreams about Lori.

He always did liked her, with her beauty implanted in his 11 year old mind, she was and will be a memory he never wanted to forget.

After school was over, Lincoln and Clyde were walking back to Lincoln's house so they can do their daily farewell to each other.

"Hey, do you think Ronnie Ann will hear about what happened at playground? Because not everyone can keep what happened to today to themselves." Clyde asked him.

"Why would you say that, Clyde? Of course she is going to know. Everybody was at the playground." Lincoln said with worry.

After reaching Lincoln's house, they did their farewell as Lincoln made his way to the door.

He opens it and walks inside and closes it when...

"Hey, Lincoln..."

Lucy suddenly appears right beside the door!

"AHH!" Lincoln screamed.

"Lucy! Please stop doing that! I wanna live a whole life you know!" He complained as she once again gave him a near heart attack.

"Nope.." She simply responded back before continuing her sentence.

"I have a question for you...did you see him?" She asked him, the atmosphere around them suddenly turned cold. Lincoln had a small heavyness in his heart. He didn't know who she was talking about...unless..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Protector's Code

Lincoln had to face it. His own sister, Lucy Loud, might have potentially have befriended someone who may pose a threat to him and his family.

He may already know his answer, but he had to confirm it.

"Are you talking about that creepy guy at the playground?" Lincoln said, as he guessed that's who she was talking about.

"Do you mean creepy as an compliment or an insult?" Lucy replied back with a rather angered tone. Lincoln couldn't tell, but he couldn't sworn that he sees potential anger in her usual stoic frown.

Either she ignored his response or just answered it.

"U-um, a compliment?" Lincoln said, trying to bring light back into the atmosphere. He felt as if he were stuck in a abyss that had no light and no escape.

Lucy than soften her glare at her brother. Thank goodness, for a second, she thought he forgot the one who just saved his behind from those bullies.

"All right, that's all I needed to hear. Sigh, now you if you excuse me, I got to continue writing my poems filled with the misery and darkness in this world." Lucy said as she leaves upstairs, heading towards her room.

(Lincoln looks at the camera)

"Well, I guess in my family, we all have different opinions on things, and sometimes those things might offend others or in which case Lucy did."

He then walks upstairs to go to his room, thinking how his plan to watch the new episode of ARGGH will go down.

He made it to the door when Leni came out of nowhere, her face full of panic.

"Leni? What's the matter?" Lincoln asked.

"It's my moisturizer! I can't find it anywhere! I've been searching for ,like, forever!" Leni complained.

"Have you searched the bathroom?" Lincoln suggested to her.

"Duh, why haven't I think of that? Thanks, Linc!" She said happily as she left to the bathroom to get it.

He enters his room and sets his backpack down. He than gets on his laptop and contacted Clyde.

"Hey, Lincoln! Have you secured the plan yet?" Clyde asked, completely unfazed by this afternoon encounter. However, the same can't be said for Lincoln.

"Yeah. Hopefully, it won't turn out a disaster like it did last time, which cause me to miss my show." Lincoln said as he can recall that day as if it were yesterday.

"I know, I won't miss Lori either!" Clyde swooned as he mentioned his sister out of nowhere. Lincoln had that "I'm not amused" look on his face.

"Clyde, focus! This episode I can't miss and I probably won't survive for the reruns to appear!" Lincoln said in worry, causing Clyde to snap out of it.

"Oh right, sorry!" Clyde said with an embarrassed look as he runs his arm on the back of his head.

"Anyway, time to go over it!" He said with enthusiasm.

(The camera now pans to Lucy's and Lynn's room. Lynn was throwing a tennis ball against the wall while Lucy was writing another poem.)

"Lynn, do you know what word rhymes with "emptiness?" She asked her sister.

"I don't know, Luce. Poems aren't really my thing. Have you asked Lincoln?" Lynn responded.

"He's too busy chatting with his friend, therefore, I need someone else to help me.." Lucy said, a bit of defeat in her tone.

"hopelessness.." a voice that Lucy heard whispered to her.

"Thank you, my friend.." Lucy said as she wrote down the rhyme. Lynn had a confused look on her face.

"Uh, Luce? Are you talking to your ghost friends again?" Lynn questioned, getting a little afraid.

"No, it was the my friend's voice. A physical friend, not a paranormal one." Lucy corrected her. Lynn's eyes shrink a little, now she was getting scared.

"U-um, who would that be?" Lynn said with a hint of fear. Was she saying there is someone else in the room?

"Don't worry, he isn't hostile unless he's provoked or if I were to be in harm..." Lucy replied back, making Lynn want to just lay on her bed and forget this ever happened. He sounded like someone who could overpower her if he were to attack her family.

Meanwhile, outside, this person can be seen right beside the goth girl's room window on the roof . He slowly stepped back and jumped down on a pile of bushes. He relied too much on his left foot as he landed with a audible "THUMP!"

"Grr... god damn it!" He said in his head as he growled in pain as he felt numbing on his left leg. Right next to him, sitting in the grass with her back against a tree was a girl around Lincoln's age. The tree's leaves covered the fading sunlight on her pale skin.

She wore a long dark purple dress and wore dark purple fingerless gloves. She has long black hair and purple eye shadow that had a reflective shine to them. She was reading her poem book when she heard the thud next to her. She didn't need to look to see what he did, she already knew.

"Was jumping off a roof that could've broke your leg like a twig really necessary, Delta?" She asked him, closing her book to look at him with a straight, stoic frown. All Delta did was give her a annoyed look.

"Shut up, Haiku." Delta snarled as Haiku gave him a smirk.

"Nope.." She replied back, still having her smirk as she opened and continued to read her poem book. Delta let out a annoyed sigh as he continued to hold into his leg, hissing at the numbing pain.

"Hey, what do you think of this poem?

Souls desperate to be free

Darkness is all I can see

What is the purpose of this life?

Just waiting to shrivel up to die?"

Haiku said as she waited for a response from her bulky friend.

"Good one. It will possibly be in my top 10 best poems in my book." Delta complimented as Haiku gave him a small smile, if you can call it that.

"I appreciate your words, Delta." She said. Haiku couldn't see it, but Delta gave her his own smirk underneath his gas mask.

"Don't mention it, kid." He replied as he continued to hold to his foot and hiss away the pain. He then looked at the sky which was now in that deep orange color, indicating they should move out now.

"Hey, Haiku, it's getting late. You should really be getting home." Delta said to which Haiku nodded.

"You are right, my masked friend. But still, I don't want the sunshine reaching me. Do you bring my umbrella?" She said while holding out her hand.

"Of course I did." He said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out and placed it in her hand.

It was a dark purple umbrella with a skull symbol on the tip of it.

"Thank you, if I had feelings, I would appreciate your memory to bring it." Haiku said, trying to sound thankful but still had her stoic frown.

He only nodded as he got beside her as they begun their trek on the sidewalk. He had his pickaxe in his hand while having his paintball gun on his back in case there were any assailants who would dare to harm her.

The sun was halfway down to which made the air in their surroundings more colder. The forest next to the duo now had a darker feeling now that all sorts of animalistic noises were heard in the distance. Frogs and crickets were in harmony, making their respective croaks and chirps.

Delta kept look out, cautious of their surroundings. He had to be careful. The last thing he needed was someone looking to mug them, not that he was worried for his safety, he was worried for their safety!

Everytime he heard so much as a twig snap, he would quickly look over to see what it was, his mask's goggles allowed him to see in the dark a little bit better, allowing him to see something a few feet away.

However, it wasn't until they were 2/3 the way back when they heard some howling in the distant forestry.

"Potential werewolf?" Haiku said with curiosity as she strayed off the path to head towards the howling. This was a problem for Delta.

"Haiku, come back! We can't stray off the pavement, we'll most likely get lost on there!" Delta warned her.

However, his warning came under deaf ears as she was already down the dirt path. Delta just groaned in frustration as he walked after her.

They walked through the forestry, the howling was getting closer. Haiku didn't mind, she enjoyed all things frightening while Delta was on guard, pickaxe armed and ready.

"Death's dogs are drawing closer, only a matter of time before we find their leader.." Haiku said with a smile.

Delta didn't say anything, it would be best to just let Haiku do her thing rather then argue.

They reached a small clearing in the forest, however the howling was long gone by the time they reach the clearing.

"Hmm, they appear to be nearby.." Haiku whispered to herself as she walked into the center of the field, the now noticeable moonlight was the only thing exposing her position.

Delta didn't seem to catch anything out of the ordinary. They seemed to be scared off by their oncoming footsteps, he used the word "they" due to hearing multiple howls at once. But he was confused, why would a pack of wolves run away only to two people.

"Gasp!" Delta heard her say as he looked back to Haiku, only to see her backing away at a wolf moving towards her, growling and baring it's sharp teeth. Haiku had a scared look on her face as she began to back away from the thing.

Delta quickly run towards her, however he stopped when he saw some bushes in the east side rustling, only for 2 more wolves to appear out of them.

"IT WAS A TRAP!" Delta shouted in his head. He looked back to Haiku and the first wolf. He had to act fast!

The wolf got to a pouncing stance and flashed it's teeth again, ready to bite into the young one's flesh. Haiku covered her face with her hands as she readies herself for the possible bite, but it never came...

She peeked through her hands, only to see her tough friend keep the wolf's jaws apart with his pickaxe.

"And the big bad wolf went away!" Delta joked as he swung his pickaxe in a circle, launching it into the air, making it hit the ground. Delta ran after it and kicked it in the stomach, sending it back to the bushes.

He turned around only for the two wolves to charge at him now that he was the one putting up a fight.

"But now, it's time for it's friends to play!" He finished his rhyme from earlier as he charges at the two animals.

He lifts his weapon and down swings it, lifting one off the ground as the other one latched onto his arm, biting down on it.

"Argh!" He yelled in pain under his mask as he felt the teeth go through the skin. Meanwhile, Haiku looked on with fear, she has hid herself in the bushes as the battle went down. She couldn't stand to hear him scream in pain, she liked the darkness and it's underworld, but a scene like that was enough for her spine to go cold.

Delta dropped his pickaxe to grab the wolf's snout and pry it off his arm, all while it was growling in the struggle. Delta than came up with an idea.

He lifted a part of his gas mask, allowing his mouth to bite down on the wolf's snout, making it yelp in pain as it released it's jaws on him.

"Ha! Payback's a bitch!" Delta retorted as he covered up his mouth with his mask once again.

The wolf growled as it observed it's prey, it tried searching for it's other friends, only to see both writhing in pain from being hit in either the legs or the stomach.

It knew it won't last if it let this human get the advantage. So, instead of coming back to bite again, it simply growled as it began to run back into the forest, with it's two other whimpering wolves waddling back into the bushes.

Delta sighed as the wolf made a good choice and the fact that he didn't need to kill it. He picked his pickaxe and looked at the ground, to see a small splatter of blood from the wolf's bite.

He just shaked his head and headed back the way he came, knowing that Haiku was right behind him. She didn't want to say anything, other than the fact that once again, she put him through more problems and pain than he already did.

She looked down at the dirt path with a sadder frown than her usual expressionless one. She hoped that he would forgive her after that little fight.

"(sighs) Haiku, I'm sorry I let this happen.." Delta apologize to her as her head suddenly shot up, what was he sorry about?!

"Delta, no..this was my fau-don't say that." Delta interrupted her.

"It's my fault that I didn't stop you when I obviously saw this happen a mile away. I should have told you to turn back, but I didn't and once again, you were put in danger that could've have been avoided if I were more aware..." Delta said with gloom as he placed his hand on his mask.

"No! It isn't your fault! It's mine! My own benefits was put before our safety, especially yours!" Haiku shouted as she just wanted to just shrink and disappear.

"That's why! Everyone thinks that you and Lucy are the creep shows at school, that's what I like about you, that you aren't afraid to stand out in the crowd and believe in your thing!" Delta said, turning to her and bending on one knee and placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

Haiku didn't know what to say, her used to be stoic frown now broken as she had tears in her eyes. He was willing to protect from harm ranging from bullies to animals, all because he saw that special and dark aura within her and Lucy.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, a tear falling down her pale cheek. Delta gladly returned the hug while patting her back.

"Why do you have a dark aura to you, yet you have a heart of gold?" Haiku asked, not letting go of her hug.

"Hey maybe just God made me that way.." He replied as he continued to hug her, he was a large teddy bear to her.

After a while, they made back to the sidewalk after being sidetracked. It was now officially nighttime, now the moon and street lights were the only things illuminating the path.

They made it back to Haiku's house with no other issue as both stood by the door. It was a one story house with purple paint as well as having a window for downstairs, the actual stairs and upstairs.

"Well, it is now for the usual departing." Haiku told him, her stoic frown returned to her face.

"Yup, I guess I will see you next time." Delta said with a yawn as he begin to walk away, but not before hearing Haiku say,

"Enjoy your dirt nap, monster.." She said with a small smile.

"Right back at ya, witch." Delta replied back which made the two giggle. They waved goodbye as Haiku entered her house and Delta headed and vanished into the woods, the one he was sure didn't have wolves in it.

(Back at the Loud House)

"Different plan, same results." Lincoln deadpaned as the same thing happened again with him missing his show. He then got out his walkie-talkie.

"Cadet Clyde, it's me. Operation Distraction So My Sister's Don't Get The Remote And For Me To Watch My Show And Think Of A Shorter Name For This Operation has failed. I hope you recorded it on your DVR." Lincoln said as he sat on the couch while his sister's fought over the remote, changing the channels now and then.

However, Lucy was not in the group as she was on the house phone.

"So, did he apologize first?" Lucy said to the phone.

"Yes once again." Haiku responded over the phone.

"Sigh, he never changes does he?" Lucy said.

"Nope.." Haiku replied back.

"Hey, here's an idea. Since one member of my family knows he exists, why not introduced him to the rest of the family?"

"Later, maybe. Now, never.." Haiku simply said before hanging up.

"They have to understand, they just have to.." Lucy said in her head, praying that their first meeting won't end in disaster like everything did in the Loud House...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Note

Hey, guys, Dead Hour is calling in to give you some info and possible future ideas for this story if I can get my lazy bum to start writing and I need some ideas from you guys.

In case you don't get it, Delta is a mostly silent, but deadly threat if anyone were to get close to his little ones which happened to be his friends he made in years, Lucy and Haiku. (Haiku is minor character who appeared in Dance, Dance, Resolution in case you haven't heard of her, I'm surprised no one put her in a story yet.)

Anyways, Delta is armed with his melee weapon, his pickaxe in which he uses for both combat and for other purposes, and then there is his ranged weapon, a paintball gun which can fire such hard paintball so painful, they feel like real bullets.

His age won't be shown for at least a few more chapters and his appearance won't be revealed for a while.

 **Future Chapter Ideas**

So, I thought about doing something in a way of Delta taking each chapter to deal with a daily task, but goes wrong, just like Lincoln's.

Another idea I thought is that once Delta makes himself feel accepted by the Loud Family, the next chapters after that would be that he bonds with each sister and Lincoln in order to fully believe that he won't harm them, going in a order from youngest (Lily) to oldest (Lori).

After that, he would than encounter background or minor characters in the show like Carol or Chandler, whether they become friends or foes is up to Delta.

 **Your Ideas or Opinions**

Of course, I will listen to your comments and I thank all of you who like my story, I honestly expected no one to see it, but you did, and I thank you for that. So, I will try to listen to your feedback in case I either didn't get the personality of a character right or if there are errors in it, hopefully I will fix them so it can be enjoyable for you guys to read.

Anyways, thanks for listening to me ramble on, the next chapter will be released shortly, until than I will see you all later!


	4. There and Mask Again

The morning has reached the skies as it becomes that deep orange as the sun begins to come into the sky. It's sunshine hits the moist air as it made the grass glisten with their droplets collected from the humid air.

In the forest, Delta was dozing off under a small leaf tent he made, it covered 80% of his body, leaving his legs exposed. Right beside him was a backpack that had mysterious contents along with a special glove in one of his pockets, it took him a while to get it working, but it will be worth it when he uses it was as last resort.

Delta almost never took off his paintball armor, unless it was raining and he needed a shower and to wash out his armor so his body odor didn't become a issue with his 2 little girls, girls he had to guard and protect from harm, especially of what what happened last night.

The sounds of the forest suddenly coming to life with it's birds chirps and crickets continuing their melody in the background woke Delta up from his slumber, and boy was he cranky.

Feeling the day upon him, he moved his small tent off and placed it over his backpack so anybody who was wandering around wouldn't see it under the foliage.

He got up with difficulty like always due to his paintball armors' weight keeping his body firmly down, his suit was like stairs, easy to go down, but hard to get up. He brushes off any bugs or dust that could have accumulated on his armor, they were always a daily problem for him.

He reached down and equipped his paintball gun and placed his pickaxe on his back. He will then have to spend a few minutes finding berries.

Jesus, it was taking the road to hell and back to find some berries, in other words, it was taking forever. He should have saw this coming from a mile away, it's probably that time of the year that herbivores are eating their way into hibernation soon.

Delta will have to remind himself to find shelter for the winter soon. Oh wait, it's October, so he's got plenty of time.

However, during his slow walk, he heard a buzzing noise that was all too familiar to him as he suddenly turned around and slowly speed-walked away.

He refused to look back as his heart began to pound in his chest, he was startled enough to keep going until he reach the end of the forest as he placed a hand on a tree and pants in exhaustion.

He took a while to get himself together and ensure that there were no bees around. Once he did, he looked to his left to see that he actually made it Haiku's house just in time escort her to school.

However, Delta soon felt this ominous feeling like he was watched. The feeling that someone was nearby and ready to strike. He looked around behind him, only to see nothing there.

"I'm in front of you, dummy." Delta was cut off as a monotone cut him off and making him look in front of him. There she was, the small 11 year old looking at him with her usual stoic frown and purple dress.

She had her umbrella to shield herself from the rising morning sun and she had her small coffin-like backpack. It was dark brown to indicate it's wooden age and had a few cracks and holes in it.

"I'm not like Lucy, I prefer surprising people in a more unpredictable way." Haiku stated. Delta just ruffled her smooth hair in a affectionate way, making Haiku look away with a hue of pink on her cheeks while cutely puffing her cheeks.

Both then started to walk, heading towards the Loud House, expecting Lucy to be waiting for them.

(Meanwhile)

"Lily! Get back here!" Lincoln called out as he saw his baby sister stumbling away, he had her shorts and purple shirt to put on her. He always had a problem getting his sisters out the door.

"Hey, Linc! Think fast!" Lynn suddenly shouted from her room as she kicked a soccer ball towards him.

Lincoln took his time off Lily for a second and tries to catch the ball, only to get hit by it in the stomach and land on the floor.

"Oops! Sorry Linc!" Lynn apologized from down the hall as Lincoln got up weakly and gently threw the ball back towards her.

"It's fine! I'm used to it by now!" Lincoln said painfully, trying to make a smile, but his body betrayed him.

He then turned around to get Lily, only for her to vanish. Lincoln looked around badazzled and confused.

"Oh no! Lily!? Lily, where do you go?!" Lincoln called out as he searched each rooms for her. He would have freaked out if he hadn't suddenly heard Lily behind him.

He turned around to see Lily leaning over the laundry chute, dangerously tipping over. Lincoln's eyes went wide as he felt his heart sink.

"Hey Lincoln, what did one ocean say to the other ocean?" Luan asked him as she was walking by.

"Not now, Luan!" Lincoln said with panic as he started to run after Lily, Luan just shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk to downstairs.

Lincoln running managed to disturb Lola and Lana awake as he was creating a bunch of noise in the morning.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Lola whined as she opened her door while rubbing her eyes, only to see a orange blur run by, creating a small breeze that brushed on Lola's face.

"Woah! Go, Lincoln, go!" Lana suddenly cane out of her room and called out. This received a unimpressed look from Lola.

"What? You have to admit, he was going fast!" Lana said.

"LILY!" He shouted as he continued running towards his baby sister, but Lily didn't hear him and continued to slowly tip over and right when she was about to fall down...

"YOINK!" Lincoln grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her away from as he made her turn to face him, a happy, babbling face made with a relieved one.

He turned around and saw every sister out of their room cheering as he successfully saved their baby sister.

"Phew! Lily, don't scare me like that!" Lincoln said with taking a breather. He than grabbed her clothes that were on the ground on the other side of the hallway and began dressing her.

"Poo poo!" was all Lily replied back.

"You are the silent one when you are on guard, are you?" Haiku questioned as her armored friend didn't say anything since yesterday.

Delta didn't so much as cough in response.

"Look, I know the deepest despair was shed last night and the feeling of protection and safety was gone, but don't let it cloud your poisoned mind. This world is full of mistakes that aren't reversable, be happy that last night's mistake is." Haiku said with a hit of gloom in her monotone voice.

She was glad that his mood was improving because he made his footsteps on the sidewalk more noticeable.

People in cars or on either sidewalk watched with shock or was surprised that a little goth girl was being watched over by a armored, gas mask wearing guy. They either looked away or stepped back when they were near, most likely because Delta would shove them off if they were too close to his little one.

"Hopefully, Lucy won't keep us waiting with her loud family." Haiku said while Delta nodded.

"All right, that's everyone!" Lincoln said as he counted all of his sisters in Vanzilla. He was at the doorstep of his house, ready to go as well.

"You forgot me..." Lucy said, suddenly appearing from behind, frightening Lincoln.

"AHH! Lucy, why do you do the things you do!?" Lincoln complained.

"Because I feel like it. By the way, I'll be walking to school today, you guys go on with your daily activities." Lucy told him. Lincoln was confused by Lucy's request, this was the fourth time she has asked this question, last time was a month ago.

"Ok, Lucy, what's going on? You have been distant lately, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked her. He couldn't see it, but Lucy was beginning to panic on the inside.

"Uh, it's nothing to worry. It's just another one of my painful, sorrowful walks to school that make me believe more in the darkness.." Lucy explained.

However, Lincoln was no fool. It didn't take long before he put two and two together.

"Does this involve your "friend" the other day?" Lincoln questioned, making Lucy pause.

There was a long silence before Lucy answered him...

"Yes..."

He knew it, it was that guy!

"Look, Spooky, I refuse to let that guy control you, no matter how big...tall...and scary he is..." Lincoln is pausing to look back on how Delta appeared, I think he found out why Lucy could be under his order.

"What are you talking about? He's my guardian, not my captor. Sure, he may look like a serial killer, but he only bites if you do..." Lucy coldly stated, offended by Lincoln's words.

"Ok, how about this, we go to the same school, so how about I come with you, so I can at least see that this guy has no evil plans." Lincoln asked her, worried for Lucy's wellbeing.

"Sigh. Fine, you can come with us on the road to he-OK, I think I heard enough, Luce." Lincoln interrupted her before she can finish the last word.

"Lincoln! Come on, you are literally taking forever to get in the van!" Lori called out from outside.

"Actually, Lori, me and Lucy will be walking to school, y'know, kid stuff!" Lincoln said.

Lori narrowed her eyes in suspicion before rolling them.

"Whatever.." She simply said before pulling out of the driveway and driving away. The other sisters had confused looks on their faces.

"Uh, Lori? I think you left Landon back there." Leni pointed out.

"First of all, it's Lincoln. Two, he said he wanted to walk himself and Lucy to school ." Lori told her.

"Wait, Landon and Lucy are dogs?" Leni said confused, making the other girls (except Lily) facepalm.

Back at the house, Lucy is walking towards the kitchen and towards the window with Lincoln following behind her, face with curiosity and worrying.

"Uh, Lucy? I think we're supposed to lock everything in the house as mom and dad will lock the front door when they leave for work. How are we going to leave the house without unlocking anything?" Lincoln asked the goth.

"Simple." It was all Lucy said before she moves to the backyard door. The light shining in from outside was being blocked by some shadows emitted by trees in front of it. Lucy approaches the door and unlocks it.

"Aren't we supposed to keep everything locked in case if there's a burgler?" Lincoln said with confusion.

"Don't worry, he's already here.." Lucy plainly stated, but a small smile crept up her grey face.

Lincoln looked even more confused as he looked out the window in the dining room. Nothing, he couldn't see no anything or anyone. He walks back to Lucy while scratching his head.

"Spooky, do you need glasses or something? I can't see anyone out there." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, since when did tree branch shadows have red eyes?" She asked him, grinning.

Barely a second after she said that, the backdoor begun to open.

Lincoln once again from that very day stood still as the large masked entity he saw before was now standing in front of him.

He didn't notice Haiku standing behind Delta until he snapped him out of it with a stomp on the floor.

"O-oh, hey sir! H-hey, Haiku, how are you? A-are you still ticked off about dance?" Lincoln tried to talk, but Delta's presence made it barely possible, as he felt one wrong word could kill him as he felt Delta's glare at him intensify at the mention of Haiku potentially getting upset.

"No need to apologize, all is forgiven for you, mortal." Haiku stated, making Delta soften his glare at the white haired boy.

"Thanks, Haiku. Now can we leave? We might be late to school, gotta be on time y'know?" Lincoln said to them trying to sidestep to the door while keeping his eyes on Delta.

"My guardian, please be nice to my brother and provide him your protection, he means no threat to me or Haiku..." Lucy told him, her stoic frown returning on her pale face.

Delta only nodded as his red eyes faded, leaving once again nothing but darkness in the eye holes of the gas mask.

"Good, now let's go. I can't stand to be in the sun before I turn to dust." Haiku told them as she had to readjust her umbrella.

All 4 walked out of the house with Delta closing the door behind them.

"But how do we lock the door? Mom has the only ke-" He stopped as he just saw Delta reach into his pocket and pull out a spare key.

"I managed to gain a copy of the house key, you can thank Lisa later." Lucy said, still with a monotone, while Lincoln had a shocked face plastered on his face.

"Lucy!? You literally gave a stranger the house key?! He can hurt me or you or the family!" Lincoln said, panicked.

"Lincoln, if you care about me, then you would trust me about this decision." Lucy said, a bit hurt by Lincoln's sudden outburst.

Delta chose to ignore what this kid said and try to follow Lucy's wishes, he already knows that it was a bad decision, because this kid was already starting to annoy him.

Lincoln looked even more confused and afraid of what Lucy had told him. He should trust this person whom he had only met twice with a key that can make him enter their house at any time and could potentially do something that would harm their family, but he had to cave in, he'd hate to see one of his sisters upset, especially Lucy.

"Ok, Lucy, I trust you..." Lincoln said with hesitation present in his voice.

"Thanks, Lincoln. Now come, we will be late." Lucy pointed as she started walking away from the yard and onto the sidewalk.

"Finally, I thought I was going to turn into dust in this heating torture." Haiku stated before walking after Lucy with Delta following behind, paintball gun armed in his hand.

Lincoln just stood as Delta followed the two little goths to the sidewalk, Delta than abruptly stopped and turned around to face him.

There, their eyes connected again, except not with monstrous or evil intent, but rather a calm and neutral one. However, it was only a few seconds before he turned around and continued to follow the goth duo.

"Boy, I'm in over my head again, aren't i?" Lincoln said to himself as he walked down the porch steps and run after the trio.

Hopefully, he'll learn that after seeing how Delta manages and guards these two for one day that he'll either feel more brave or terrified of him.


	5. Aftershock

"Ok, he hasn't attacked us yet, but I refuse to let my guard down." Lincoln thought in his head as they continued to walk to school.

Delta hasn't done anything that would raise Lincoln's suspicions higher other than glare at nearby people who walked by. Either he's is just biting his time or he really is no threat..no! He has to be one, why else would he hang out with Lucy!?

Haiku and Lucy discussed who was the more powerful night entity, a werewolf or vampire, all while Delta kept watch with the three children.

Delta acted in a normal manner with Lincoln now after Lucy pleaded with him nonchalantly to protect her older brother as well. It's what she wants anyway.

As they walked past an alley that the fences from between houses has created, they heard garbage clanking and falling.

"What was that?" All three children thought as they saw the garbage can shake and rumble. Lincoln grew uneasy as he continued to look at the trash can.

The trash can's lid suddenly popped open and revealed...

Lana.

"Huh ha! I knew someone would throw away a perfect good piece of gum!" Lana happily said as proceeded to chew the gum.

The four person group grew confused, especially Lucy and Lincoln, why was she here? Shouldn't she be at school? While thinking, Lana finally took of them.

"What's up, Lincoln! And Lucy! And..." She stopped at both not knowing Haiku and spotting Delta.

Delta had his paintball gun pointed at the trash can when Lana popped off the lid.

Lana screamed in fear before jumping out of the trash can and running away. Lincoln was going to chase after Lana when Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's gone further away from home. She will know her way back." Lucy stated as she, Haiku, and Delta proceeded to walk forward again.

Lincoln had a more confused face rather than a relieved one. He has never seen Lana more scared in his life, she acted like she's seen a monster.

"Look, we'll be certainly late if we stick around, so come on." Haiku suggested.

Delta nodded as he nudged Lincoln and Lucy along, with a little trouble with Lincoln.

"Ok, I'm not so sure of this guy. He's already introduced himself to one of my sisters and that ended up bad." He thought to himself.

"Lincoln, I know you have your concerns, but promise me truthfully, you will not doubt my friend and trust him. I do and I turned out fine..." Lucy asked him.

"Lucy, I'm afraid I can't answer that question unless I know he won't hurt you" Lincoln says as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know he won't, he has already shown that to me." Lucy says, almost on cue.

"Hey, if you two mortals are done talking, we've got school to handle." Haiku reminded them as they continued to walk.

(10 minutes later)

"Woah, we made it, and on time!" Lincoln commented.

"See, I trust him..., unlike you.." Lucy stated, obviously calling out her brother.

Haiku nods as she follows her friend into the school while Delta oddly stares at the viewers for a little bit.

"Uh Delta, are you ok..?" Lincoln wonders as he pokes his armored shoulder which makes him jump a little.

He than nudges Lincoln a little bit, indicating that he should probably get to class.

"Oh right, I'll see you after school I guess?" Lincoln says as he walks to the front doors while having a thinking face on.

Delta nods as he watches Lincoln enter the school as he walks backward into the shadow a tree is casting.

Lincoln quickly opens and closes the door behind him and checks the window and sure enough, he can see him peeking out of the tree trunk.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Clyde suddenly appears behind him and says as Lincoln jumps up in fear.

"Ahh! Is everyone sneaking up behind me these days?!" Lincoln complained.

"Sorry, man. I was wondering if you told your sisters about that gas mask guy." Clyde says.

"Only Lucy and Lana are aware of his presence, but Lana didn't take it well and ran off, hopefully back home." Lincoln admits.

"Of course she didn't, she's only a kid y'know? Besides, I'm pretty sure Lucy is used to him by now, "him" right? Or is it a "she"?" Clyde questions.

"Yeah, it's a guy." Lincoln answers.

"Man, I should've known, he does have that bulky appearance to him." Clyde commented.

"Look, he may look like a protector and I promised to Lucy I would trust him, but he just has that dark aura to him." Lincoln says.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ronnie Anne says, suddenly appearing beside them which made both jump.

"Woah, calm down guys! You two look like you seen a monster." Ronnie says, with a hint of bewilderment.

"It's nothing really! We wouldn't want to scare you or anything!" Lincoln says, trying to not frighten Ronnie.

"It's that stranger, isn't it?" Ronnie guessed, making both of them slackjawed.

"How did you know?" Clyde asked.

"It's 2016, everything is spread through the Internet nowadays." Ronnie flatly says.

"Well, that doesn't help the fact that we don't know what he's capable of." Clyde responded back.

"Still, I have to be there for my sister if he does do something!" Lincoln swore.

"Yeah, please don't hurt yourself too much, 'kay champ?" Ronnie says while shrugging her shoulder to Lincoln's.

"U-uh, thanks Ronnie" Lincoln says in a shaky tone while rubbing his shoulder, with a red hue on his cheeks.

"Oh my gosh! Lincoln, we have got to get to class before we're late and won't like that!" Clyde warned.

"You're right, come on buddy!" Lincoln says as he grabs his arm and runs to the classroom with Clyde in tow.

"Ok? I guess I'll see you guys later then?" Ronnie says with a weirded out look on her face.

(Timeskip to recess)

"Ok, so you recorded "Argh!" on your DVR? My sisters destroyed the plan again..." Lincoln says, pretty defeated.

"U-uh? L-Lincoln?" Clyde says while looking off in the distance, mostly looking up.

Lincoln moves his eyes to where Clyde's are, and realized what he was looking at.

There, sitting on a large branch from a tree nearby, viewing the playground from above...

...was Delta.

"So, how do you feel?" Lucy says, appearing out of nowhere, catching Lincoln and Clyde offguard as they shrieked in fear.

This catches the attention of other classmates and kids as they looked at them, confused.

Lincoln and Clyde had to awkwardly wave and smile as they try to throw the attention away from them.

Luckily, it works.

"Lucy, please, next time, warn us, my social life depends on it" Lincoln consoles his sister.

"I don't need one, the darkness is a all I need..." Lucy says monotonely.

"Look, anyway, can you tell us more about this Delta guy, the key to know your ene-friend is to know more about them." Lincoln asked her.

"Look, despite being my guardian, I barely know anything about him, the only thing I know is that he hates having his past mentioned." Lucy warned.

"What? He doesn't like his memories?" Clyde questioned.

"No, whenever I try to bring up the question, he just growls angrily and give me a glare. It was cold like ice and fueled with blazing anger." Lucy shivers after she mentions his eyes.

"Ok, so getting to know him is off the table!" Lincoln tells Clyde.

"Of course, he doesn't like past events that lead to being who he is now.." Haiku says as she appeared behind the duo of friends.

They tried to contain their shrieks so they don't attract any more attention.

"Look, you can't discuss this here, he's watching us, and he won't hesitate to attack me, or Lucy, or you two if he feels like his past memories are being brought up." Haiku warned as she looked up the tree nearby with a worried tone.

Delta views from above with a fumed emotion as he feels like the four are saying things they shouldn't be.

However, right when he is about to leap down, he sees a car near the playground that looked suspicious.

It was a blue car with white streaks that run along the sides as a skull was on the car doors.

Delta eyes widen in shock as he recognized the car as rage overwhelmed him.

"God damn it! How did they find me?! Most of all, what are doing in a playground with kids?" He questioned in his head.

He had a few ideas, but didn't want to jump to conclusions as he fears he might jinx it, after all, he doesn't want a repeat of what he's been through.

"Hey, Delta is not observing us." Lucy noticed as the others looked up to see Delta looking to the west.

The four looked in his direction and spotted the car as well as a few other kids who were near the car.

"Something is wrong, nothing has triggered his attention faster than me or Lucy being endangered." Haiku says with more worry as she looked at Delta hidden in the tree.

Inside the car was a man and woman. The man wore a red jacket to hide his other clothing as well as wearing blue jeans and black choir shoes. He had snow white skin as well as black hair and glasses.

The woman had a pink jacket to hide her inner clothing as well. She had pink hair that reached to her shoulders having white skin and glasses as well. The only difference is that she wore black sneakers.

They observed the playground carefully as they searched for him.

"Are you sure he's here, Mike? I don't see his large form anywhere!" The pink haired girl says.

"Calm down, Michelle. I'm sure we'll find him eventually, he has to turn up. He has to.." Mike says with concern as he worried for Michelle's wellbeing.

She hasn't been this freaked out since her little one left her. Her heart was tugging and it cried to be reunited with her "child".

"Look, he isn't here. Let's just go..." Mike sadly says to his partner.

Michelle tried to hold back tears as her heart was once again shattered. Was she ever going to find him?

Mike patted her shoulder as he put the car in drive and drove off, away from the playground.

While the girl was sadden, Delta was furious as he looked at the car with a stare that can put a bull stampede to a screeching halt.

He only ever started calming down when the car drove off that his glare softened.

"Something tells me that Delta didn't like that car." Haiku noted.

"Indeed, I have never seen more fury then the fires of he-wait, what's he doing?" Lucy was cut off as a random kid called out as Delta began climbing down the tree.

Kids stepped away from the tree as he reaches the bottom with a sickening "THUD!"

He than looks up at the kids with his red eyes glowing in his gas mask goggles. He then begun to reach for his pickaxe.

The reaction was the same thing as yesterday, every kid ran for their lives as they rushed inside, except for the four.

Except that this time, Lincoln and Clyde can't run away. He was too close to get any distance from him fast enough.

He then begin to walk over to them, just like yesterday. Except that both friends won't run. Haiku and Lucy looked with worried expressions.

Delta's heavy breathing was heard through the gas mask as he inched closer, eyes still glowing. Lincoln felt like the gaze was directed at him the most and Clyde was just looked at a few times.

"Don't worry, we're in this together, right buddy?" Lincoln's weary voice said as he looked to his friend, who ended up passing out.

"Why me...?" Lincoln says as Delta inched closer to him.

"No!" Lucy shouts as she placed a hand between the both of them, making Delta stop within arm's reach of Lincoln.

Lincoln was thanking his prayers to Lucy for the save.

"You two need to break the ice and truly become together beings.." Lucy coldly commanded as Delta's red eyes faded away, he looked at the ground for a few moments before nodding.

Lincoln gulped and sweated like a pig, but ultimately nodded.

"And I know just the place to do so..." Haiku says with a smile as she has a few suggestions...


End file.
